sr_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Do You Like Me This Way?
Do You Like Me This Way? is a song sung by Ryuu Barahona. ������������ |-|English= Do you? like me like me like me like me like me like me Do you like me this way? Do you? like me like me like me like me like me like me do you like me this way? Tell me now ~ I just want to impress you all being the fake (fake) that I really am impressing you is truly my motive it is the way I function with life It takes so much effort to be this perfect person that you desire but is there another way for you to like me? It makes me go insane to find the thing that all of you desire out of me Should I change my looks? or even my personality? Then that's what I'll do! I'll change my apperance-pa-paa and even my personality la-la-la Do you all like me now? I'll even change this or that and even smile and pose show the boy that you adore and like (Like like) Appearances mean everything it's the way the world looks at me from head to toe personality to emotion from life to death But to me, it doesn't matter I want to be like by everyone around the world I won't even sleep I won't even cry I won't even express the reason to why? I love it Do you? like me like me like me like me like me like me Do you like me this way? Do you? like me like me like me like me like me like me Do you like me this way? ( Like me, Like me) I'll change my body and my words I'll even changed the way the whole world that sees me glows do you like me now Ba-Ba-Baby There are so many things a person like me is able to fool Just to receive praise and glory Now Let's change my o-o-outfit and even f-f-face let's make the world like me more When you see this the face on the screen you think that it's really me but are you really sure about that? Appearances mean everything it's the way the world looks at me from head to toe personality to emotion from life to death But to me, it doesn't matter I want to be like by everyone I won't even sleep I won't even cry I won't even express the reason why? but I love it anyway I just keep staring away I can't even do anything Come a little closer and I'll show you who I really am but hurry I don't have that much time I don't want to be this person anymore~ Yeah! yesterday I was all sad and depressed but today I'm a whole new person smiling every day and smiling every night, unable to be the true person that I really am just why? My real appearance don't matter to this world at all It's the person that the world sees that really matters to everyone Oh my god will anybody help me and escape from them I want the world to see the real boy behind this cybernetic screen Do you? like me like me like me like me like me Do you like me this way? Do you? like me like me like me like me like me like me Do you like me this way? ( Like me, Like me) Trivia * The song tells about how Ryuu wants to be the perfect idol and being liked by the fans. Risking his depression just to be approved by everyone. * Tinkering Marionette Coord is mostly used for this song. Category:User:ChemmieC Category:Ryuu Barahona Category:Pop Songs